ONE SHOT: The Proposal
by CloisLover94
Summary: My take on how I think Clark should've proposed to Lois in "Icarus":     **ONE SHOT**


Heyy everyonee :)!  
>So I'm not a big fan of one shots, usually because the ones I read are sooo gud I wish they were longer by the time i finish reading it :P Anyways I pretty much contradicted myself when I wrote this but I couldn't resist. As much as I love clois, I really didn't like the way the smallville writers wrote the way Clark proposed to Lois. I mean the scene was beautiful, I liked the falling floower peddles and he did it beside their phone booth, but honestly I thought Clark could've made a longer speech during his proposal, I thought the dialogue sucked and so I wanted to write my own take on how I would've like the proposal to look like. I think Clois deserved a better proposal:P<p>

**Title:** The Proposal

**Author:** CloisLover94

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything:)

* * *

><p>"<em>For years I've been giving her boyfriends an impossible list of chores to do. Not to test them..."<em>

"_To test Lois?"_

_The General gave a silent chuckle nodding, "Those poor bastards, I put them through hell. Lois never said a thing." He took a deep breath, "That's how I knew she didn't love them." Giving Clark a stern look, he turned away walking out of the loft._

_Clark stood there smiling to himself, he looked back at the General walking away as Clark took a nervous deep breath and called out to him, "About Lois and I..." He paused as Sam turned around to face Clark, before he continued. Clark swallowed silently, "There was a question I wanted to ask you..."_

_{S}_

"_Hurry up Clark! It's gonna start soon." Lois spoke as she gazed up at the night sky, admiring the stars as they were about to leave for the Ace of Clubs._

_Clark's eyes darted up from the object he was staring at in his hands. His mouth curved up, "Sooner than you think Lois." He closed the box and tucked it back into his jacket pocket as he followed her outside; little did she know what was going to start soon._

* * *

><p>It was a bustling day at the office, Lois was typing away furiously at her computer, not taking her eyes off her screen. She was working extra hard on her story about the Vigilante Registration Act. Typing at how important it was for the world to have its heroes, how we are more protected now than ever before. She was committed to this story, committed to defending The Blur's honour. Biting the tip of her pen, she didn't notice Clark standing at the entrance of the Daily Planet basement, staring back at her from a distance, mesmerized by the view of his girlfriend. He continued to watch her, as she continued to punch the keys of her computer, completely focused on her work. He walked towards their desk and sat across from her. He leaned back on his chair as he continued to gaze back at the woman he truly loved more than life itself. Taking a deep breath, he spoke up, "Well hello to you too."<p>

Lois' eyes darted from her screen to the subject of the voice. She looked across her desk to see Clark leaning back on his chair, smiling seductively at her. She blinked once, and tilted her head to the side, watching him, "When did you get here?"

Chuckling to himself, Clark spoke, "About a few minutes ago. Hurts to think I can sit right across from you and not have you notice." He spoke with a teasing smile.

She relaxed her shoulders and grinned back at him, "Sorry Smallville, I've just been trying to finish up my article on the VRA. I've got so many ideas I don't want to lose them all." He watched as she shrugged, "I've kinda been stressing over this, I want to get it done for tomorrow's front page."

"Lo you shouldn't have to put yourself on the line for us. If you print that article you're going to become a victim to the VRA too. We can take care of ourselves."

"The people need to know how much the world needs heroes Clark. I'm not just gonna sit around and watch all the hero bashing parading around our streets. Because of this, you all have to hide behind the shadows when you could be saving lives out there."

Clark watched as she spoke with passion, "I love you for caring Lo, but there's nothing we can do at this point. But one thing's for sure, I won't ever stop saving lives."

The corner of her lips curved up into a smile, "That's my hero." They stared back into each other's eyes for a while, before Lois cleared her throat and her eyes went back to her computer, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my article. Gears are turning in my head as we speak I'm not letting you stop my train of thought now." She returned to typing away, furrowing her eyebrows at the screen.

Clark rolled his eyes at her, knowing there was no way to get in the way of Lois Lane and the thrill of writing a story. But he wasn't going to let up tonight. Tonight was the night he had been planning for a while now. He continued to watch her as he thought up of how he was going to do this. His hand slowly went to the side of his pants pocket as he felt the solid black box inside. Smiling to himself he spoke up softly, "We're still on for tonight right?"

Lois' eyes never left the screen as she spoke with furrowed brows, "What's tonight?"

Clark refrained from rolling his eyes, sometimes Lois can be such an airhead, "We made plans to have dinner tonight Lois. Maybe we can go to that new restaurant that opened uptown?"

Lois grimaced, "Smallville there's no way we can get a table at that place tonight. It's a Friday night, and a last minute reservation doesn't exist at _Cole's_."

He pursed his lips; little did she know he had made reservations weeks ago, "I'm sure we can persuade the bus boy to get us one." Her eyes met his as he raised an eyebrow. She was barely listening as she kept typing away. Clark exhaled and stood up from his chair, walking around their desk towards her. He turned her chair around to face him, watching her scowl at him, he leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her chair, inches away from her face, as Lois began to forget about being mad at him. Clark spoke in a soft tone, "Come on Lo. For once. Just this one night, can it just be me and you? Just forget about everything else that's going on?"

Lois sighed, she leaned her forehead against his and ran her hand up his arm, "Sorry Smallville, I'm gonna be swamped writing this article all night." She saw the disappointed look on his face, beginning to feel sorry, she cupped his face, "Hey, how bout we have our date next week. I promise I won't find another story to bury my face in. It'll be about just us." She grinned back at him, trying to cheer him up.

Clark pursed his lips, and let out a deep breath which brushed across her face, "Alright." He placed his hand on her waist and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss which lingered longer. Clark pulled away and walked back to his desk, Lois sighed, watching him as he focused back on his work.

She bit her lip, wondering if she just ruined his day, she watched as he didn't make eye contact with her, "Hey" She leaned over and placed her hand on his, Clark looked up at her as she smiled at him, "I love you."

Clark gave her a warm smile back, his eyes bore into hers, as her heartbeat picked up, "I love you too." Lois' smile widened as she pulled back and continued onto her story for the rest of the day. Clark went back to his work as well, but his plans were still for a go tonight. No matter what, he didn't want to waste another second of his life not being tied to Lois. He was ready to marry her and hoped she felt the same. He wasn't going to wait a whole week to propose. Tonight was the night, even if he had to improvise everything.

* * *

><p>Night had arrived in Metropolis; the Planet had become empty and quiet, all but the sound of Lois flipping through files at her desk, still working on her article. Clark had left early to go on patrol, she hadn't seen him for hours. She continued to read through her files when she heard footsteps coming her way. Lois suddenly became cautious at the sound of the footsteps. She was sure she was the only one in the building at this time. She turned her head around to find a dark figure as the lights had went out. She noticed the tall built figure was Clark walking towards her. Happiness overcame her as she took in his sight. She stood up from her desk, "Well this is a surprise midnight visit."<p>

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt his hands settle on her back. Leaning up, she kissed him; Clark cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He wanted to feel this feeling everyday for the rest of his life whenever he was around her. The kiss finally ended as Lois' breathing was heavy. "I missed you today."

Lois leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I missed you too." She looked down and noticed he was wearing a dark blue sports coat; she cocked her head to the side and looked up at him, "What's the occasion?"

Clark chuckled, "You."

Lois raised her eyebrow, "I'm the occasion? Well well, what could I have possibly done to deserve this honour Mr. Kent?"

Clark was mesmerized by every feature of her face, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Everything. I wouldn't be half the person I am if it wasn't for you." Lois smiled as she wrapped herself in his arms. Clark took a deep breath, smiling to himself in confidence; he looked around the basement, and grinned.

Lois stared back at him, "What are you smiling at?" She spoke in a soft tone.

Clark held her hands, and looked around their workspace as they were standing by her desk, "This is where we first kissed." Lois let out a soft laugh, "For the longest time, I contemplated on what I wanted. We shared little moments together, but those were the moments that led us to where we are right now. One of those moments was the first time I kissed you."

Lois laughed, "Yeah you literally planted one on me blindsided." She quirked her eyebrow up, and lightly punched him in the arm, "But I got you back in the copy room."

Clark chuckled as he leaned closer to her, "The moment I finally kissed you for the first time was a moment of clarity. That was the moment I knew you were the one important person in my life that I needed." She watched as his green eyes sparkled, full of love.

She cupped his face, "How bout we have that moment one more time." He grinned back at her as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, running her fingers gently through his hair, reminiscing their first time. Lois was left gasping as she pulled away, laughing softly against him.

"Come with me." He tugged at her hand and guided her up to the storage room.

Lois raised her brow seductively at him, "So you came here for a booty call now did you Kent? Wanna reminisce some more?"

Clark grimaced at her, as his eyes softened at the sight of her, "We had lots of moment in here."

Lois pursed her lips, "Yes we did. Most of them got hot and heavy."

Lois watched him as his eyes roamed around the storage room, "This is where I finally told you my secret." He looked down at their hands and smiled to himself, "You know you're the only person I ever told my secret to." Lois raised her eyebrow, Clark continued, "My parents are the ones who told _me_, Pete saw my spaceship so I had to tell him, Chloe found out all on her own when she saw me use my powers, and Lana found out on her own as well. They all confessed to me that they knew which made me tell them." He took a deep breath, "But you. You were the only person I ever told my entire story to on my own terms. I was never able to open up to anyone voluntarily before, it usually started off with them finding out about me on their own. You were the one person I could really trust. Because of that I knew you were special, you were worth telling all my secrets to. You're the one person I needed for that, the one person I'm able to be myself with and open up to. Even though you already knew about me, you waited until I was able to trust you to tell you on my terms. And I did. I always will." Lois stared back at Clark, taken aback by his confession, which made her heart melt. She squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile to which he returned. Taking a deep breath, Clark put his arm under her legs, while the other supported her back as he lifted her in his arms. Curiosity overcame as she wondered what he was going to do. He sped up to the rooftop of the Daily Planet and he set her down.

She walked over to the ledge and looked out into the night view of the city, she breathed in the cool air as she turned around to face Clark, who stood back watching her as if she was a shiny object, "So what are we doing up here?"

He took a couple of steps towards her, "I usually stand right here on this ledge, listening in on people. Seeing if they needed saving, and there was always something else I listened for. Your heartbeat." Lois stood silently, listening, "I can pick up your heartbeat from anywhere Lois. It's what got me through the day when you left for Africa. You're all I need to feel happiness, and love, all I need is to hear your heartbeat and I'm complete." He placed his hands on her waist and turned her around, facing the city, he moved closer to her ear and spoke softly, "Can you see our phone booth from here?" Lois looked down and spotted the phone booth a block away from the Planet. Without another word, she simply nodded. "I remember talking to you as the Blur, and watching you from up here."

Lois chuckled, "So you _were_ spying on me while we were on the phone. Creep!"

Clark shook his head, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Lois hugged his arms tighter around her, "I saw a whole new side of Lois Lane, talking to me as the Blur, wanting a purpose to change the world for the better. It's when I knew that you and I had a lot in common than I realized, we see the bigger picture together. You understand my duty as a hero, and I love you so much for that. I can't thank you enough for how much you've supported me and stood by my side through tough times."

Lois smiled to herself, "I got to know that side of you Clark. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than standing by your side.

Clark turned her around to face him, "You're the one. There's no one else I'd rather share everything with." With that, he picked her up again and sped off to the last location, the cornfield in the middle of Smallville.

Lois pressed her lips together as she walked through the field with Clark, "Is this your grand finale? You love me and that's why you have to kill me?"

Clark rolled his eyes at her as she laughed to herself, "Yes Lois. After everything I've said, it all adds up to the fact that I'm going to kill you in a cornfield."

Lois shrugged, "Hey that's how horror stories start. But I swear Kent I will come back and haunt your ass."

Clark chuckled, "Dually noted." They came to a stop in the middle of the field where the corns were cut down. Clark faced Lois and smiled back at her with nothing but love, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "This is where we first met."

Lois' smile widened, "I remember. I got to see Clark junior in all his glory." She kinked her eyebrow up.

Clark squinted his eyes at her, "I'm going to finish what I was going to say now." Lois nodded as waited for him to speak, "I can't say that I fell in love with you from the moment I met you. I can't say that I knew we belonged together from the very beginning. Actually from the beginning, I thought you were bossy, stuck up, rude. I couldn't stand you."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Way to be a romantic Clark."

Clark leaned his forehead against hers, "You didn't like me from the beginning either." Lois shrugged innocently as if she did nothing wrong, Clark smirked at her, "But look how far we've come. The best ones always start that way don't they?" Lois smiled from cheek to cheek as she nodded proudly, "Even after all those years of hating each other, I knew that there was something between us that I couldn't escape. Even then I knew I needed you in my life more than anyone, I just didn't know why. But now it's all clear to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box he'd been holding onto for months now, Lois' eyes widened as Clark knelt down on one knee and held onto her hand while the other held the box. Her lips parted as she held her breath, placing a hand on her chest. Clark stared into her eyes as he spoke, "Lois Lane, you are the love of my life, my soul mate. You're my best friend, and the other half of me. You make everything better, no matter what happens. You give me that feeling that everything will be okay. I never want to forget that feeling. As long as I'm with you I know I won't. I've known that for a long time now. We've had many little moments in our lives where we've just taken a leap of faith in our relationship and I've never been happier. I'm ready to take another leap with you Lois." He let go of her hand as Lois gasped when he began to open the black box. As he opened it, she stared back at the sparkling diamond ring resting in the box. Tears pooled in her eyes as Clark spoke in confidence, "Will you marry me?"

Lois' eyes widened even more if it was possible, she covered her mouth with her hand as her heart melted in her chest. She slowly nodded and said softly, "Yes." Clark's grin widened as he took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. He stood back up and cupped her face, kissing her passionately. He lifted her up as her feet hung off the ground as they continued to kiss. Lois pulled away for air as Clark's lips never left her, leaving trails of kisses all over her face. Lois pulled back and stared into his eyes, cupping his face with her hands, "When Chloe and I were little girls, we made a promise, neither of us would get married until we found our soul mates." She smiled back at him, "I can safely say I've held my end of the bargain. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Clark held his now fiancé close in his arms, "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**The End :)!**


End file.
